


Giftswap go brrrrrrr

by I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lmao u thought you were getting tags, This is legit so bad im-, Was for a Giftswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers/pseuds/I_dont_need_sleep_I_need_answers
Summary: HEY CITRUS THIS IS FOR YOU HOPE YOU LIKE IT
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Schlatt tapped his foot in annoyance. “Where was that bird-brain!?” he thought angrily, the show started in 10 minutes and everyone else was already here and ready suddenly with a crash Quackity burst through the door his yellow wings feathers messy and askew “i'M hEre-” He panted “S-sorrryimlate” he huffed out in one breath Schlatts ears twitched with annoyance   
“We start in 10, go get ready NOW”. Quackity nodded and raced off. Schlatt was the stage Manager for the band and Quackity was the lead singer. Sapnap was on Drums and Karl was on guitar. Shlatt rubbed the bridge of his nose   
“It's like looking after children” a loud scoff came from his right as he turned to Wilbur  
“Hey were not THAT bad”  
“Yes…...yes you are”

Wilbur was also a singer that backed up quackity in most of their shows. He sometimes also did gutar. The british man grinned up at schlatt and went to go retrieve his instrument and get ready for the show. They had a big gig today and were going to be playing for quite a bit. Schlatts ears perked up at the sound of the guy at the front announcing they're band and what they would be playing. Schlatt ushered his Idiot friends onstage for the show. Schlatt just shook his head, he loved them all but he swore they all shared 1 brain cell.

~

Quackity huffed onto their couch as he chugged the rest of his water. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling “nawwww is someone tired~” Sapnap mocked from across the room as Schlatt snorted from the kitchen. Quackity stuck his middle finger at the two in response as Karl plopped down into the couch beside him, snuggling into his jacket. Quackity sighed as he patted Karls head.   
“Ok so i’d say that went pretty well” Sapnap commented while grabbing some drinks out of the fridge.   
“Well ignoring the fact that my lungs feel like giving out right now sure”  
“Quackity you scream-sing that's your fault my voice feels fine” Wilbur leaned on the couch raising an eyebrow at the shorter man   
“Dang Wilburs built different” Karl giggled as he flopped onto quackity looking up at him and smiling. Schlatt just groaned and rolled his eyes as he slumped onto the other couch. Sapnap chuckled and handed him a drink. “I actually agree I think we rocked that show everyone seemed to like it!” Wilbur nodded and Karl smiled “Yeah were the best band ever!”  
“Heck yeah we are” Quackity grinned. His friends might be idiots but they were his idiots

~

Quackity groaned as he felt someone shove him awake “hng- wha….” He opened his eyes to Karl who was practically on top of him  
“wake up!” Quackity flipped over on his side tripping Karl up so he landed on Sapnap who was lying next to him. Karl tried to get back up to annoy him but Sapnap had his back for once and wrapped his arms around Karls midsection and refused to let go. Karl huffed in annoyance but settled down snuggling in between Sapnap and Quackity   
“Fine…...5 more minutes” Karl huffed as he smiled. He was happy, being surrounded by the ones he loved


	2. Kingdom AU-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are legit so short im sorry I couldent really find ideas for these I hope you like them-

There once was a land ruled by a brave kingdom. The sleepy kingdom ruled by King Philza and his 3 sons Blood Prince Techno the heir to the throne, Prince Wilbur a talented musician and artist, and Tommy the youngest son who had a fiery heart and stood up for what he believed in. his knight and his closest friend Tubbo was with him every step of the way. This kingdom was at peace until Wilbur and Tommy set off on a journey for riches and adventure.   
They founded a small kingdom together in the forest near the Dream kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by Dream, a very powerful king and his 2 closest knights Sapnap and George.

The Dream Kingdom was not happy with the 2 prices and demanded they leave but the princes refused. This caused the Dream kingdom to declare war on the small kingdom called “L’manburg” Wilbur called in allies like his son Fundy and knights such as Niki, and Jack. Wilbur reached out to another named Eret. They were a talented and smart knight, highly ranked and a quick thinker. Together they fought for L’manburg but perhaps all was not as it seemed…..

Eret led their “friends'' through a tunnel under their kingdom. They reached a final room with black brick walls and chests labeled with their names. Eret walked twoards a platform with a simple button and looked over at the people who had trusted them to keep their kingdom safe. This….it was for the better, at least that's what they kept telling themselves.   
“Hey Eret...there's nothing in here..” Tubbo, Tommys knight looked at them.Eret tylted their sunglasses down so their glowing white eyes shown then as quick as a flash Eret pressed the button and the walls opened. Dream and his knights had their swords drawn and sliced at the people who he had grown to love. 

“Down with the revolution boys…..It was never meant to be”

Eret broke out of their memories as Fundy tugged on their sleeve. “E-eret? Are you ok” Fundy was there the day Eret betrayed L’manburg. But it seemed like ages ago Fundy was Erets adopted son now, Wilbur had passed destroying L’manburg and died at the hands of his own father. Eret had taken Fundy in as their own and was taking care of him. Eret smiled towards the fox “Oh don't worry Fundy i'm alright just memories”  
“Oh ok I'm going out i’ll see you later dad!” Fundys tail wagged side to side as he walked away from the throne room. 

Unbeknownst to them outside, a father figure let a tear fall down their skin burning….Ghosts and water really didn't mix well. The ghost sung an old tune from long ago

“My L’manburg….My L’manburg….With Wilbur, Tommy, tubbo Fuck Eret”   
The ghost spat out the last part like venom eyes flashing red for a second before clutching their chest blue blood seeping out an old wound that never healed...They said Time heals all wounds but in reality memories would never truly fade.   
The ghost clutched their head and blinked, They couldn't quite remember what they were doing so they just shrugged and collected wheat for a friend. Maybe it would best for some memories to be left forgotten. 

Ghostbur turned to watch Tubbo, the king of L’manburg drag a very tall prince by the name of Ranboo down their path rambling about Bees, and Honey. Ghostbur turned away from the two boys and left towards the dock to grab a boat. Ghostbur thought it was about time to go visit Tommy again. He did hope he was doing well. He had looked so sad recently. Ghostbur looked at the compass engraved with the words ``Your Tubbo” the ghost hoped Tommy liked it. He had Given Tubbo his already and Tubbo had cried hugging and thanking Wilbur before running to go do some things around L’manburg.   
Ghostbur arrived in the small “Kingdom” that they had called Logstedshire. Tommy was in the main house area when Ghostbur walked up to him explaining his thinking on what Tommy liked the most. “Tommy you like…..Tubbo!” ghostbur exclaimed.  
“Tommy I know you miss Tubbo so I made you something that will always point to him!” Ghostbur smiled as he handed Tommy his compass.  
“T-thank you Wilbur” Tommy gave a sad smile to his brother 

“No problem tommy”

Across the map another father and son sat and talked snow falling gently outside   
“So Phill it really has been a while hasn't it?” Techno’s ears twitched   
Phill, the King who had traveled to these lands for his kids nodded   
“Everythings changed so much mate...not sure for the better either.”   
When Phill had arrived in L’manburg it was to an insane son destroying the very nation he had made. Phill was forced to murder his own son, That was a very sad day for the Sleepy kingdom. Techno had attended the funeral in the kingdom but much to his surprise Wilbur, with no memory of what he had done appeared and was now going by ghostbur. Technos family was far from normal or even probably healthy but no matter how much he had done he loved them.

They were broken but they were family.


End file.
